Obeah
Obeah is the unique Discipline of the Salubri, formerly known as the Valeren Path of the Healer. Overview Obeah originated with Saulot in his travels in the East learning from the Kuei-jin the use of the Dragon Pearl. Learning Obeah causes a third eye to develop in the middle of one's forehead. The third eye is said to bestow "sight beyond sight" and enable the Salubri to see the threads of life and death around them. Once their abilities to restore lost vitality and cleanse individuals of taints of both the body and the soul earned the Salubri awe and respect, but after years of Tremere propaganda the use of Obeah became more associated with soul-stealing and infernalism. It has long remained a closely guarded secret of the once-proud clan, and is all but forgotten in the Modern Nights by vampiric society. Revisions In Vampire: The Dark Ages and Dark Ages: Vampire, Obeah is the Path of the Healer variant of Valeren. Upon taking the first level of Valeren a Cainite must choose which line of powers to pursue. An individual can attempt to learn both Paths, but the secondary Path is harder to master as its focus contradicts the first. In Vampire: The Dark Ages, each level beyond the first of the secondary Path costs an additional experience point. In Dark Ages: Vampire, each level beyond the first of the secondary Path costs experience points as if it were one level higher. In Vampire: The Masquerade, the Path of the Healer is called Obeah and the Warrior Paths is called Valeren, and there are no special rules for learning both beyond having an available teacher. Official Abilities Included below are the official powers described in supplements for Vampire: The Masquerade and Dark Ages: Vampire. Sources are described below in the order they were printed. Standard Powers * ** Panacea: (1st/2nd) Just as you can heal the wounds you cause by licking them, heal the wounds caused by others by licking them ** Sense Vitality: (VTDA/Revised/DAV/V20/V20DA) Detect how healthy an individual is or how they came to harm * ** Anesthetic Touch: Remove feelings of pain from a target or put a living creature to sleep * ** Neutral Guard: (1st/2nd) Create a barrier 10 feet from you that prevents others from approaching ** Corpore Sano: (VTDA/Revised/DAV/V20/V20DA) Heal any sort of wound on yourself or others by expending vitae * ** Mens Sana: (1st/2nd/Revised) Cure the derangements of others ** Shepherd's Watch: (VTDA/DAV/V20) Create a barrier 10 feet from you that prevents others from approaching. As the level 3 power Neutral Guard, above * ** Unburdening the Bestial Soul: (1st/2nd/Revised) Draw out someone's soul and hold it in your mind while cleansing it, improving the subject's Path rating ** Mens Sana: (VTDA/DAV/V20) Cure the derangements of others. As the level 4 power, above Alternate Powers * ** Auguring the Sickness: Discover the symptoms and severity of an illness in someone * ** Peacemaker: Soothe those around you and make them inclined to discuss any disputes peacefully * ** King David's Blessing: Use music to help heal someone mentally or physically ** Ending the Watch: Painlessly kill a mortal who wants to die Advanced Powers * ** Pain for Pleasure: (1st) Make a subject feel intense pleasure instead of pain ** Renewed Vigor: (2nd/Revised) Focus for a moment and heal all the wounds of a subject ** Unburdening the Bestial Soul: (VTDA/DAV/V20) Draw out someone's soul and hold it in your mind while cleansing it, improving the subject's Path rating. As the level 5 power, above * ** Blissful Gaze: Gift of Sleep and Healer's Touch no longer need touch to work, and wound penalties are reversed when Healer's Touch is used ** Repulsion: (1st/2nd) Cause people to instinctively move away from you, as if remembering something unpleasant and having no interest to pursue it ** Safe Passage: (VTDA/Revised) Make the people around inclined to let you pass and give help if you need it ** Renewed Vigor: (V20) Focus for a moment and heal all the wounds of a subject. As the level 6 power, above * ** Vitae Block: (1st/2nd) Make a portion of the target's blood pool unusable ** Purification: (VTDA/Revised) Purge an individual of infernal possession and force such demons into nearby objects ** Rayzeel's Song: Make it easier to heal others ** Safe Passage: (V20) Make the people around inclined to let you pass and give help if you need it. As the level 7 power, above * ** Heaven's Gate: (V20 DA) Resurrect a recently killed mortal as a Revenant ** Spirit Marionette: (1st/2nd) Take control of a target's soul and pantomime their actions ** Unburden the Flesh-Clad Soul: (Revised/V20) Release a mortal's soul from their body to exist in the Astral Realms. * ** Heaven's Gate: (1st/2nd/VTDA) Bring a recently dead mortal back to life ** Plot Device Version Differences The Dark Ages version of this discipline is similar to the Revised version, except that the third through fifth levels are increased by one level and a new third level power is added. The V20 version is based on the Dark Ages version, but also increases the levels of the revised edition advanced powers by one level each to match the trend previously set. Gallery VTES Cards Panacea - VTES.jpg|''Panacea''. Art by Andrew Trabbold Anesthetic Touch - VTES.jpg|''Anesthetic Touch''. Art by Mark Nelson Healing Touch - VTES.jpg|''Healing Touch''. Art Glenn Osterberger Neutral Guard - VTES.jpg|''Neutral Guard''. Art by William O'Connor Peacemaker - VTES.jpg|''Peacemaker''. Art by Nicole Cardiff Treat the Sick Mind - VTES.jpg|''Treat the Sick Mind''. Art by Mathias Kollros The Ailing Spirit - VTES.jpg|''The Ailing Spirit''. Art by Aaron Acevedo Unburdening the Bestial Soul - VTES.jpg|''Unburdening the Bestial Soul''. Art by Durwin Talon Sage Passage - VTES.jpg|''Safe Passage''. Art by Jim Di Bartolo Renewed Vigor - VTES.jpg|''Renewed Vigor''. Art by Becky Cloonan Repulsion - VTES.jpg|''Repulsion''. Art by Becky Cloonan Vitae Block - VTES.jpg|''Vitae Block''. Art by Jim Nelson Rayzeel_Song.jpg|''Rayzeel's Song''. Art by Becky Cloonan Heaven's Gate - VTES.jpg|''Heaven's Gate''. Art by Glenn Osterberger Spirit Marionette - VTES.jpg|''Spirit Marionette''. Art by Steve Prescott Resurrection - VTES.jpg|''Resurrection''. Art by Steve Ellis References ---- Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Level 4 Level 5 Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Category:Discipline (VTM) Category:Salubri Category:Trademark Discipline (VTM)